


A submissive girl for the dominant aristocrat

by Esther_in_Wonderland



Category: MASH (1970), MASH (TV)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Esther_in_Wonderland
Summary: It's war in Korea, you run into the charismatic blue blooded doctor Charles Emmerson Winchester, you realize that you're far from his league, by showing him submission you try to make yourself worthy....





	1. Chapter 1

That morning definitely wasn't like any other morning you spent in Korea. Riots were coming closer leaving you no option but to leave your current residence.  
Before you could realize you felt a stinging pain in your lower right arm.  
Blood began to pour down and you realized what was happening just now.  
You ran for cover and found a silent spot to patch up your wound by ripping out a piece of your clothes.

"Shit, shit, shit!!!"

You knew if you wouldn't get any medical treatment it would probably end in losing your arm or worse...

There was no time to hide, you had to find help. 

You roamed the side of the street, getting dizzy from blood loss, things began to blur, the heat was merciless.  
The world began to fade and everything went white.

...

 

"O'Riley she's waking up!"

You heard a masculine voice.

"Hang in there, we'll get you out of here"

"Ummm Doctor Winchester, Sir... We... we probably should get ourselves outa here, too..."

The taler man interupted the younger one  
"Just shut up, will you?"

"Y...yes Sir, Major Winchester, Sir!"

You felt weak but you heard the younger man call the other GI "doctor". Maybe they could help you.

"W..where are we?..."

Both men turned their attention to you immediately. The Major spoke up:  
"Actually young lady, we don't really know, we were on our way to a fellow MASH unity when we got under attack, shortly after we found you."

The other man, the one he called "O'Riley" spoke up:  
"Unfortunately most of our medical supplies were in the Jeep, Sir."

The Major frowned.  
"So what's left in the bag?"

"Ummm... there is a bottle of sterilized alcohol, a set of bandages, some antibiotics, empty syringes, band aids, scissors and a scalpel."

"No anesthetics?"

The younger man hesitated, you could tell he feared the Major, well kinda...

"N..oo Sir, I'm sorry. That's everything."

The Major reached out for your wounded arm and gently unwrapped the cloth you wrapped around.  
It was still bleeding, not as worse as before but still hurt a lot.

"O'Riley, hold her tight, this will hurt a bit."

Hurt?!...  
Before you could speak up you felt his arms tighten around you but you stayed in place, something about this man, Major Winchester made you feel calm.

He put out the alcohol bottle and treated your wound with it. You felt a sharp burn but you tried to stay strong.

"There is not much we can do here, I'll put a bandage over your arm and then we need to get you to our unit as fast as possible!"

His words were commanding and intimidating but something about him made you feel good...

You followed the men, obviously they were american soldiers, unarmed ones...  
Major Winchester would take care of your arm, the thought made you smile and you had to admit, you were attracted to the dominant handsome doctor.

Fortunately you made your way back to their unit in less than what seemed like an hour, without any incidents.

"Thank god you're back, Sirs! We were worried to death!"

"Get outta my way you libanese camel worshiper!"

"As the Major pleases!"

Damn, people really seemed to have respect for the Major...

He turned towards you and reached for your unwounded arm.  
"Now I'll take immediate care about you!"

You blushed and did as he gestured.

The place was like a giant tent-city, rather odd place...

"This is MASH 4077th, were a mobile army surgical hospital as the name indicates."

You held your head down and took a bow infront of the Major.  
"Thank you so much, Sir!"

Without hesitation he directed you over to a chair. He took off the bandage and dedinfected your arm again.  
You watched every move he made.  
He picked up a syringe and a vial from one of the shelves.  
Without further announcements he injected the liquid into your lower arm.  
You felt another stinging pain and your arm began to feel numb.

"Sir... I... I don't think I can pay up for your treatment to be honest."  
Ashamed you gazed to the floor.

The major didn't even respond, he began to cut your arm open and removed the piece of shrapnel from your arm.  
The procedure was kinda gross but you had to look.

After what seemed to be an eternity the Major suddenly spoke up:  
"You're very young, what's your name?"

Everything about this man seemed so...noble, the way he acts, the way he talks.

You noticed that you were staring right towards him.  
"I uhh I'm sorry Sir!!!"  
You began to blush  
"My name is [y/n] I'm 21."

No response.

He stitched up your arm and gently wrapped the bandage over it.  
He reached for another syringe and put a tourniquet over your upper arm this time, making sure the liquid would go straight into your veins this time.  
His touch felt so good...

"The nurse will bring you over to a bed, I'll check on you later."

Before you could scream out a "No wait!" the man was gone...

Something about him made you feel ... strange.

A nurse came in and brought you to a large room with several beds, they were all empty though.  
You started to get very tired, maybe from the injection, maybe from the turbulent day...

...

 

After you woke up another man in a white coat entered the room.  
"Hello there Miss, I'm doctor Pierce, how are you feeling?"

He was about the same height as Major Winchester, black short-ish hair.  
You gazed straight towards him.  
"W...where is Major Winchester?"  
You realized that your voice must've sounded way too sad.

"Charlie? Why asking for him when I can take care of you?"

It took you a moment to find the right words.

"Can... can you maybe tell me a bit about him?"  
You realized that your face must've become red as a tomato.  
"I mean uhhh... well he saved my life and stuff, I owe him a great deal."

Just then the door opened and the Major stepped in.  
"Pierce, why in the world are you bugging my patient?"

You could tell from the little you saw, that Pierce was totally different than Major Winchester...

"Fine, fine I get it, she kept on asking for you anyways, my aristocratic fella, see you around!"

You could hear him murmur  
"Let's hope not too soon!"

 

He finally turned over to you.  
"Are you feeling alright [y/n]? I hope you don't get fever, I would like to examine you, if you're alright with that."

Before you could think your words were out:  
"Of course Sir!"  
Well that surely sounded a little too enthusiastic...

"Please undress!"

 

Your blood rushed and your body shivered as his words were out.  
"Y..yes, Sir!"

You undid your pants and shirt, he began looking at your exposed body when you realized that you probably should get out of your panties and bra aswell.  
Shit... he would see that you became soaking wet, no chance to hide that now...  
First you undid your bra, exposing your well formed tits, your nipples already stiff.  
No use in playing ashamed now, you took off your pantie and stood straight infront of the Major, totally exposed.  
You held your head low and avoided looking him in the eyes.  
The man could easily be your father but something about him made you obviously soaking wet.

He tried to stay professional even though he must've seen how horny you became.  
First he tested your reflexes, then he drew blood from your arm.  
"Please lay on your back now."  
Immediately you obeyed, feeling his hands examining your blank body made you tingle in joy, without realizing you cramped your legs together as to avoid an immediate orgasm.  
"Please try to relax [y/n]."  
His words were gentle but dominant, his voice made you crazy.  
While he examined your abdomen, you could see, that there was definitely no ring on his finger.  
"Now please, bend over the table!"

Damn, did he do that to tease you?!  
You did as he demanded.  
Next thing you felt was him spreading your legs, so your ass was wide exposed to him.  
Your body was shaking, you had to opress your moans so hard.  
You heard him putting on medical gloves.  
Then you felt his finger putting some lubricant on the entrance of your asshole, followed by cold metal.  
If he would've entered your pussy, there would have been no lube needed, your nasty thoughts made you shiver.  
You felt the metal exit your orifice, leaving your body craving for more "examination".

 

You were disappointed when the doctor told you to get dressed again.  
What have you thought?  
This noble, honorable man wouldn't just fuck you like a cheap whore...  
According to Pierce his blood was aristocratic, nothing that you would deserve...  
Better not act like a whore then, rather try to impress him by showing him that you can be a good, obedient woman, that will obey to whatever he tells you to do!


	2. Chapter 2

That morning you woke up in a daze, slowly you began to remember yesterdays events...  
Right! That Doctor...  
You felt ashamed but still attracted to him.  
Before you could continue your thoughts that other doctor guy from yesterday showed up.

"You ain't doctor Winchester!"

Seconds after your words were out you realized, how rude you must've sound.

"I...I'm sorry, Sir...Dr. Pierce it was, right?"

The black-haired man couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Beech! Come here!"

From behind the veils another tall, handsome looking man approached, kinda wasted though but still good-looking.

"Damn, how come you didn't get that bad hangover, Hawk?"

"Hah, be grateful you didn't end up like Charlie."

The two men were obviously amused.

"What happened to Major Winchester?..."

Your voice became all pitchy and you sounded obviously concerned.

"He's just fine!"

"Major Winchester!!!"

It must've been a weird situation to all the three of them, since you sounded a lot happier than you probably should in this situation.

"See, Beech that's what I wanted you to show! She loves him!"

You blushed and sudden anger took a hold of you.  
"Shut up you two morons!!!"

Everybody became silent, you were sure by that words you blew every eventual chance you had with the Major...

Much to your surprise, it was Charles that started to laugh up, devilish.  
"I like her!"

You were astonished by his words.  
"I...I'm sorry, that... I didn't mean to be rude..."

"Don't worry, that's how everybody eventually reacts towards these cretins, you just figured them out very quickly.  
Anyway, see you later. Gentlemen..."

He looked back at you.  
"Young Lady..."

What was the purpose of his short visit anyway...

"Why are you looking so wasted?...  
I... I mean if I may ask..."

It was the guy Dr. Pierce called "Beech" that first spoke up.

"Charles, Hawk and myself share our quaters, we try to enjoy this hell by getting well... wasted if you wanna call it that way.  
I am Dr. Hunnicutt, B.J."

You looked rather confused  
"But aren't you supposed to be surgeons or something like this?..."

The two men looked at each other.

"Nevermind, you don't have to explain yourselves...I guess."

After a short break you managed to continue.  
"He said he likes me."  
You smiled.

Pierce spoke up:  
"Ahh yes, see B.J. [y/n] here has a crush on our snobbish, aristocratic Bostonian"

"No, I don't!"  
You interrupted without thinking.  
"I mean... he's... I... I dunno..."

The two doctors laughed. 

"He's not married, is he?"  
You looked confused towards them, when they couldn't stop to laugh.

"Damn it you two idiots, will you just stop to... do the things you always do?!"  
A tall woman appeared in the doorway, almost white-blonde hair, red lipstick.  
"Stop annoying the patients!"  
Her tone was harsh and determining.

"No, no Margaret, you gotta listen to that, it's..."  
Dr. Pierce stared over to you.  
"It's...it's nothing."

Without further words, the woman left again.

"I'm sorry [y/n]... I guess that was inappropriate..."

You gave him a wry smile.  
"Nevermind"

It was Dr. Hunnicutt that spoke up.  
"See, we'll manage to get Charles wasted again tonight, come over and have a chat with us."

"So you think he wouldn't talk to me if he was sober... thanks..."

"No, don't get me wrong, he's just so much more fun then! I promise, you can't stand talking to him for more than 5 minutes if he's clear!"

"That's mean, I'm sure he's a great person!"

 

....

Later that afternoon, you roamed the place, eventually you found yourself down with a nice guy named "Luther Rizzo".  
He was one of the mechanics of the camp, you sat on one of the crates when he handed you over a cigar.

"No thanks, Sir."

He shrugged.  
"Sir... told ya, Rizzo's the name, Missy."

You couldn't help but giggle, that was cute.

You screamed up when someone harshly grabbed you from behind by your unwounded arm.  
Rizzo turned around, but instead of doing something, he just gave you that unpleasant look.

"You shouldn't be around here, and definitely not with people like... this!"

You froze in place  
"Major Winchester, Sir!"

Still grabbing your arm he took you over to his side, bringing your body close to his.  
Without further words he forced you to come with him.

He led you to a small room behind the beds, stuffed with medical supplies.

"Sir..."  
You gazed him straight into his eyes.

Just now he let go off your arm.

"Did I hurt you?"

You gazed up to your arm.  
"It feels good."

"Excuse me, Miss?"

The words came out as if you were posessed by some spirit.  
"You grabbed me there, now I still feel it... it feels good."

After you realized what you just said you tried to explain yourself.  
"I... I mean NOW it feels good, it feels okay again!"

He had that serious look on his face.  
"See, it is usually not my way, but I didn't leave that morning, I heard what the three of you were talking."

You had no words, you were deeply ashamed but somehow relifed he knew about it.  
You gazed to the floor.

"I am not."

You gazed up to him, confused.  
"Excuse me, Sir?"

He continued.  
"I am not married, there's no Mrs. Winchester... yet.  
My family is strongly traditional and conservative, so there will be one eventually, to give birth to a heir."

Wow, his words were totally chaste but yet you felt aroused, giving birth means he would have to...

"I ... I am so sorry you heard it, I am deeply ashamed, Sir..."  
You gazed back to the floor.

"It is okay [y/n], you are very young, I need a wife that does what I tell her, not a 'bohemian' one."

Immediately you dropped down on your knees and held your head down.  
Now if that wasn't the ultimate proof for your submissiveness. 

Silence...

 

As you expected he didn't take the chance to get a blow-job by you.  
You wouldn't mind of course, but he was not like any other men.

"[y/n] meet me this evening, let's talk. But for now go back to your bed!"

Without further words, he left you...


	3. Chapter 3

The Major didn't give you any specific instructions so you just headed over to the men's quarter after dinner.

Pierce and Hunnicutt were there, but no Major Winchester.

"Good evening guys."  
You felt okay being sloppy with these two, even though they were surgeons...

The two of them greeted you and offered you a seat, actually B.J.'s bunk, but whatever worked.

"Charles is about to finish his shift, he should be here any minute..."

The sound of the door opening interrupted the voice of B.J.

"And that's the time for you two to leave!"

The voice of the Major made you shiver once again.

B.J. and Hawkeye gave you a last playful smile and went out of the door.

Major Winchester reached his hand towards your uninjured arm as to reach for it, that's when he noticed the bruises.  
He knew damn well that he was the one responsible for them.  
You took his hand and got up off B.J.'s bed.

"I feel terribly sorry, I am supposed to make you feel better, not to hurt you..."

"You ARE making me feel better!"  
You smiled up towards the tall man.

He opened his army chest, getting out a bottle of whiskey, he left it open, you could spot a vial full of pills, the label said. 'Methylam...'

"[y/n] let's have some of this good stuff and talk."

He must have noticed your curiosity, he stepped back to the chest and closed it again.

"I... I'm not sure I should have that, Sir."

The Major looked confused  
"But why?"

"I umm... well you said you don't like "bohemian" people, you want a humble and submissive wife...  
I don't wanna act out of place."

He smiled towards you.  
"It's about keeping up the facade...  
I also told you I want a woman that listens to me, didn't I?..."

"Of course you did, Sir!"

He filled the glasses and gestured to sit down on his bed.  
You immediately obeyed.

The two of you talked about this and that and you soon felt the alcohol warm your inner body, taking away your shyness...  
Before you could even realize you were sorta cuddled up to the side of the Major.  
You still wore that short top, so they could get better to your gun-wound.

He reached for the wound.  
"You're feeling okay?"

You stared back right into his eyes, giving him a warm smile.  
"I couldn't feel better, Sir."

He slid his warm hand down your arm, holding your hand for a short moment.  
You gazed to the side and shivered.

Major Winchester took out a blanket and laid it down from your shoulders around your back.  
You raised your arm and left your hand on his'. You closed your eyes and were silent.

"You're feeling so warm and comforting, Sir..."

...

The sound of the door opening made you wide awake... shit you must've fallen asleep!

 

You noticed Dr. Pierce and Dr. Hunnicutt entering. Something felt warm...  
You gazed up and joyfully noticed that the Major was still with you, one hand wrapped around your waist, covering you with the blanket, his embrace was so warm and lovely.

No one spoke...

Dr. Pierce was the first to break the silence.  
"Hmm, seems like everything worked out just fine [y/n]."  
The two men in the doorway smirked.

You stared up to Major Winchester with a questioning gaze.  
Much to your surprise he caressed your hair with his free hand.  
You cuddled closer into the warm embrace of him.  
Your body felt warm and you were filled with pure joy. The aristocrat obviously would give you a chance! A single tear rolled down your cheeks, you tried to hide it by burying your head closer into the Majors warm embrace, he noticed it anyway.

"Gentlemen, don't mind us, we will go out for a walk."

That sounded like a great idea, you smiled towards the other men and stood up.

The night was bright and the sky was clear, full-moon was shining upon the two of you, as you entered into the night.

"Sir... this is beautiful, look at the stars!"

The two of you walked over to a nearby hill, trying to avoid causing any attention.

You still had the blanket with you, wrapped around your shoulders.

As the two of you sat down on the top of the hill, you wrapped the blanket around the Major, too.  
Summer was around the corner but the nights were still a bit cold.

"Well, you know by now [y/n] the Winchesters are different than you might be used to, you're still young and might expect other things from life."

You caressed his warm hand and once again gazed into his eyes, the moon was illuminating the scenery.

"Major Winchester, Sir. I would love to be your submissive girl, yours and ONLY yours." 

You cuddled up to him as the moon continued to shine upon the two of you.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can help here, of course!"  
You were in a small office like room, it belonged to their Colonel, Sherman T. Potter.

"[y/n], not even the women of the Winchesters do woman's work."  
A amused smirk was upon the Majors face.

With the two inside of the room there were B.J., Hawkeye, Radar O' Riley, Klinger, and of course the Colonel to which the office belonged. You made good friends with a lot of the army staff while you were here, even though Charles told you to mind most of them.

The oldest of the men spoke up.  
"Well, it's okay to keep the patients as long as they need our medical treatment, but we are an army unit after all..."  
He stared down to you.

"I uhhh, Just give me a gun!!  
I'll do whatever it takes to stay with Charles... I umm mean Major Winchester."

"The thing is we can't officially list you here, but just around the corner is a small village where you 'could be from'..."

You knew exactly that the men were all friendly towards you, you smiled back to the Colonel.  
"Thanks, Sir."

It was Charles that spoke up.  
"Gentlemen, we have to go on duty."

The three surgeons Winchester, Hunnicutt and Pierce left you with the three other men at the Colonel's office.

It was Klinger to first speak up.  
"Going back to work, aswell, Sirs,...   
Mrs... Ms... Miss Winchester"

You blushed.

Radar was the one that told you to stay with him at his office, just outside the one of the Colonel. Since you had nothing to do anyway, you accepted kindly.

"You know ummm Mrs. Winchester, Ma'am..."

You immediately interrupted him.  
"Oh come on Radar, you've been calling me [y/n] before, why do people get that change in mind when they are with Charles? Seriously I wanna know?!"

Your words must've intimidated the young soldier, he seemed around your age, though.  
"I... I'm sorry... did not mean to yell at you..."

He hestitated but eventually spoke up.  
"He's mean, he treats everybody like shit, and he will treat you the same way!!!"

"Why would he treat me bad if I do what he says and obey to him?"

"Why would you?! You have a free will, you deserve a caring, loving man!"

You could see the anger on Radars face, it was pretty obvious, that he was jealous of the Major.

....

That evening you sat with the three men inside their quarters again.  
Pierce and Hunnicutt were playing chess, well it was rather just insulting each other.

"I've been to Seoul today."  
The Major spoke up.

"Really? Already back then? Wow."

He pulled out something small from his pocket.  
"This, [y/n] is a veil."  
He moved closer to you and gently wrapped the light blue cloth around your head, not very tight, it was comfy.  
You gazed him straight into his eyes when you heard the two men from behind you start to giggle.

"Charles wants to make you his own."  
Pierce said in an amused voice.

You turned your head around and gave him a wicked smile.  
"I am already his!"

"Beech, I can't take this, let's do somthing about it!"   
Hawk pointed over to their self made still.  
"I'm so in, Hawk!"

"Look [y/n] I have some unfinished business back at the lab, not much may take me 20 minutes, I don't wanna leave you with... well with them, you come with me."

You nodded and followed him.

 

The Major went through different complicate looking papers, meanwhile you took a closer look around the room, lots of fascinating things, most of them you never saw before.   
You remembered how the Major examined you and alone the thought made you soaking wet. 

You sat on the empty chair next to the Major, when you noticed a vial on his desk, you reached for it, to get a look on it's label..  
"Methylamphetamine".

 

The next thing you noticed was a shooting pain on your left cheek, followed by the vial getting forcefully removed from your hand.

You had no idea what to say, he just hit you but you liked it...

"Damn, I'm sorry... this is just damn dangerous stuff..."

"No, it's not, its fun and you know it!"

The major was stunned.

"Take some, honey"  
You teased the Major.

"[y/n] see I'm sorry about what just happen, but please don't mess with this stuff."

"I don't mind this, you said it's all about 'facade'. I appreciate you, Sir and if you're rough to me, that's absolutely okay, I will appreciate it, plus I saw you keeping these pills with you, Sir."

The Major came slowly closer to you, the tall man could be really intimidating but you stayed in place.  
You knew you had him by teasing, you continued.

"If you penetrate my ass, you won't impregnate me, Sir!"  
You smiled and hold him by both his hands, pressing your body closer to his.

"And who says, I don't wanna impregnate you?"

Okay that was a good one.

"Please Major, however you please, just don't be too gentle!"

"Undress!"

"Yes, Sir!"

The blood rushed through your body and you longed for the Major.

You felt him grab you by your waist, turning you to face the table.  
You bent down and instinctively spread your legs. 

"Ahhh, Sir! Please!!"

Your desperate cries seemed to please the Major.  
He slapped your ass over and over again.

You heard him undress and slowly approaching to you from behind.  
Without any warning the Major burried two fingers inside of your ceaving core.

"AHHH, Major!!"

He lubricated your asshole with his wet fingers as you moaned in pleasure.  
He spread your legs as far apart as possible and without further warning, with one merciless thrust he entered your ass.

"Aiiii!"  
All u could get out was that squeaking noise.

"Hurts?"

"Ohh yes, Sir, it h..hurts s... sooo gggudd!!, please don't stop!"

He thrusted harder and harder, deep inside of your ass.

He pressed his hand over your mouth and harshly grabbed your hair back with his other.  
"You will not spill any of this good Winchester genetic material, got it?!"

You tried to nod as good as you could.

He left your ass and flipped you on your back, so you could look him in the eyes.

He shove his hard cock back inside you, but this time inside of your eager pussy.

You rolled back your eyes in sweet ecstacy and moaned.

With one hard last thrust you felt the Major release deep inside you.

Now you lay there, skyhigh and fucked.

As the Major pulled out, emptiness filled you. Some of his cum dripped out and he collected some of them with his index finger. You immediately opened your mouth, to lick every drop from his finger.  
You closed your eyes.

"Scientists have been studying if there is a purpose of swallowing semen, they came to the conclussion, that your body gets used to your man by doing this..."

Damn this words outta his mouth...

You laid one of your arms on his bare chest, wrapping his body with your other.  
You shivered and the Major caressed you.

The two of you got dressed again and left for the swamp.

You were pretty sure that at least you couldn't hide what just happened.  
As you entered the two men were still drinking.

"Ahhh Charlie and... Mrs. Charlie"  
B.J. laughed about Hawkeyes not so funny statement. You could see, both of the men were severe intoxicated.

"Hey, Hey!!! Did e made ya a Winchester, yet?!"   
The two men giggled like some 4th graders.

Major Winchester wrapped his arm around you and turned away from the men.

"I love you, Sir..."


End file.
